A escolha de James Potter
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Porque eu decido por quem James vai se apaixonar.


Sem pensamentos, pois isso não é coisa de subconsciente. Mas talvez somente uma pequena análise. Uma reflexão boba, um trabalhinho básico de subconsciente. Porque sou a parte não pensante do cérebro de James e decido o que sua mente vaporizada não consegue.

Decido seus medos, vontades, paixões...

Paixões, esse é o meu dilema. Por quem James Potter deve se apaixonar?

Ele é brilhante, o melhor da turma em Transfiguração e excepcional em Defesa contra as artes das trevas. É apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol. É rico, um Potter. E seus óculos são a cereja do bolo. Quando ele passa limpando os óculos na camisa, o estúpido nem nota as cabeças femininas que o acompanham. Algumas vezes ele nem nota que o vento que levantou sua camisa era um feitiço. Obra das safadas de vida escolar saudável, que precisam ver os músculos de James para sobreviverem à uma aula de Poções.

Resumindo, na lista só sobram todas as garotas de Hogwarts – é claro contando somente com o terceiro ano em diante, porque dois anos para mais ou para menos não é uma diferença tão grande...

Como bom subconsciente tenho as minhas opções primárias, claro. Não necessariamente em ordem.

Marlene Mckinnon. Da Grifinória, muito sexy com seus olhos azuis escuros e os cílios imensos. Toda cheia de curvinhas...hum. Não sei, mas algo me diz que ela combina mais com Sirius. Instinto de subconsciente.

Aquela loira gostosa da Sonserina. Ela está no sétimo ano e como diz a descrição é gostosa, mas, sei lá, eu nem sei o nome dela e a garota é meio piranha. Dizem que ela honra muito bem o mascotinho da casa pegando na cobra de qualquer um. Sirius diz por aí, na verdade. James também. Mas pelo menos ela faz direitinho...

Tem aquele grupinho de três garotas da Corvinal. Aquele da poção do amor, um grupo esperto. São do quarto ano, mais ingênuas...nah. Só teria alguma graça se fossem as três ao mesmo tempo, e o meu objetivo não é sexo grupal. É encontrar a garota perfeita. Mas quem sabe quando o objetivo for sexo grupal...

A apanhadora da Lufa-lufa. Está no quinto ano, James já a viu sem camisa em um acidente na troca de turno para os treinos. Ela é ótima, o cabelo bate na cintura, os olhos são castanhos e...ela é ruiva. Mas os dois iriam ficar disputando quem era o melhor e não iria dar certo, pura e simplesmente. E preciso me lembrar da vez em que o pomo se escondeu atrás dela e James alisou acidentalmente o bumbum da garota? É, garoto...não iria dar certo. Mas por essa eu levo a culpa.

A Dorcas. Ela é uma gracinha com o jeito inocente e o sorriso fácil. Mas quando os dois transassem no armário de vassouras James esqueceria a camisa e ela a saia. Os dois são avoados separados, juntos a tendência é piorar. Que pena...que pena.

Lily Evans. Ela é da Grifinória, deliciosamente irônica. Os olhos são verdes como a grama perto do lago, são grandes. Ela é genial em poções, mas não sabe montar em uma vassoura...e isso é meio sexy. Ela também é ruiva, é sardenta. E ela chama minha atenção mais do que qualquer outra.

O motivo? Bom, sou o subconsciente de James Potter- só para lembrar, o melhor amigo de Sirius Black-. É óbvio, o motivo.

Lily arrumou, sabe-se lá onde, os seios mais maravilhosos da toda Hogwarts. Antes eu poderia chama-la de Lily tábua, mas não mais. Em algum ponto, que estranhamente não notei – deveria estar ocupado demais pensando em como era bom sexo com garotas aleatórias -, os seios da Lily decidiram que não era legal deixar espaço sobrando na camisa. O salto, nem um pouco gradual, de quarenta para quase quarenta e seis...

Ai ai...nem eu, nem James conseguimos parar de olhar seus dotes tão...mágicos.

Dentre todas as minhas maravilhosas escolhas de subconsciente, ela era perfeita _demais._ E excesso de perfeição é o que torna tudo perfeito. Lily tinha _demais._

E James, bom...James sempre quer mais.

Isso só pode ser amor.

N/A: Não sei de qual parte da minha cabeça maluca isso saiu, mas acho que para ficar tanto tempo atrás de uma garota ela tem que ter alguma coisa de especial. Espero que tenham rido um pouquinho. Essa fic partiu da minha convivência com os caras da minha vida: meus amigos.

Reviews?


End file.
